


I'll Take Care of You

by pocmarvelworks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Storm x male!reader fluff





	I'll Take Care of You

Missions were exhausting for everyone. Especially you; since you had to power to manipulate all five elements. You could start fires at will, calm the rocky seas with a hand movement, bring up the fiercest winds, cause earthquakes, too. One thing you hated doing was bloodbending. It was dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands and only a few people in the world practiced it. You never did this in missions unless you really needed too. Using the other four elements was tiring enough, blood bending, however, sealed the whole deal. You’d sleep on your way back to the mansion, and even have Colossus carry you in sometimes.

Storm was always so caring to you after missions. Some days you felt bad. Even if she’d gotten hurt, she’d make sure you were healthy and well rested enough. She’d change you into something comfortable and lay you down carefully in your shared bed. You’d always look at her before she left out the room and say, “Ororo, you don’t always have to do this you know. Take care of yourself first, my love.”

And she’d always smile, blow a kiss and say. “I’m always going to take care of you, Y/N. No matter how long it takes.”

And you’d smile and get your rest. She’d go to briefing meetings with the x-men and sometimes help with the healing process before coming back to your room. It was your turn to take care of her now. You’d help her into one of your shirts and put her to bed. She’d tangle her limbs with yours and rest her head on your chest, listening to the sound of your steady heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. And you’d smile and kiss your girlfriend’s head because you’d take care of her too. No matter how long it takes, or how big the job.


End file.
